


Round Two

by MysticalMayhem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drinking, F/M, High School AU, Kissing, Partying, as always, dipper being a confused dork, kinda borderline nsfw idk, kinda in it kinda not, mabel is mentioned that is, more centered on the two dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMayhem/pseuds/MysticalMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She sparkled in the darkest nights and he burnt out from merely looking at her. She was flawless and popular and he was hopeless and unlikeable, and he was absolutely nothing in comparison to her." In which, Pacifica Northwest brings Dipper Pines out of his comfort zone when he attends a high school party with three goals in mind. He leaves with just one. High school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let me start by saying I am so late to this ship but I love them SOO much! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! This is my first Gravity Falls fic!  
> I do not own Gravity Falls or its amazing characters.

"You need help."

Dipper Pines turned around to see none other than Pacifica Northwest staring him down. He groaned. He did not have time for this.

"Hello to you too, Pacifica."

"I'll cut to the chase." The now 18 year old girl continued, ignoring his greeting. "Mabel's worried that you aren't living life to the fullest. You're a senior who still hasn't even been to a high school party."

"I've been to one." Dipper defended himself, annoyance in his tone. Of course his sister would complain to her popular friend about something as dumb as this. He made a mental note to call her out on it later.

"One." Pacifica mocked.

"And I do live life to the fullest, and I don't need help. Especially not from you." He finished grabbing his keys from his backpack and unlocking his truck.

The blonde beauty scoffed while rolling her grey blue eyes, making Dipper frustrated from the unfair reality that someone so irritating like Pacifica Northwest was also so attractive. "Don't make me laugh, Pines." The girl continued, arms crossed over her chest. "Number one nerd, creepy mystery fanatic, and straight A student like you has never experienced life to the fullest."

"Hey! You have straight A's too!" The boy retorted, fists clenched as his anger continued to escalate as the conversation continued. He wasn't in the mood for a pointless argument with her today.

"Yeah well at least I have a social life." Pacifica, shot back, head still hanging high. "And no. Your little nerd group does not count."

Dipper glared daggers at the girl he's been stuck with since age 12. Not only were Pacifica and Mabel best friend, but Pacifica went to the same school as the twins. So unfortunately for him, they were forced to communicate. However, although they acted like they hated each other, Dipper knew that they were both playing around. They always shared meaningless arguments like this, so this wasn't anything new. And the fact that she continued to get under his skin wasn't new either.

"Don't worry, Pines." The blonde continued while eyeing the boy in front of her. "That's why you have me." She winked and Dipper groaned because whatever plan Pacifica Northwest had was definitely not going to be a good one and he knew it. "Three things, Pines." Pacifica stated, holding up three fingers. "Do all three at the next high school party and you can finally call yourself a high schooler."

"This is ridiculous."

Lifting only one finger, Pacifica continued despite the boy's complaint, "You have to get drunk. Not just tipsy, lightheaded drunk. But so drunk you have a horrible hangover the next morning."

Pacifica held up two fingers now. "And you have to make out with the most attractive person there. Girl or boy I don't care." Pacifica stopped. "You have made out with someone before right?"

Dipper's face slightly reddened. He cursed his pale skin for blushing so easily then glared back at the girl. "Of course I have." Dipper has only had one girlfriend before, but that doesn't mean he wasn't experienced. He had his share of make out sessions and even had sex once. It was definitely a tough break up due to the fact that Dipper always got attached to people too quickly. Something he's always hated about himself.

"And.. last thing." Pacifica said. "You have to get laid." She said it so nonchalantly, as if she was talking about the weather or her day at school. Dipper almost laughed thinking she was joking but knew the look in her eye. This was no joke.

"You have got to be kidding me right now, Pacifica." Dipper began looking at her like she was a mad woman, which she was acting like at this moment.

"Okay fine. Just have to sleep with them doesn't have to be sex."

"That doesn't help!" Dipper said in exasperation. "Why do I need to do all this?"

"Because we're seniors, its now or never."

He eyed her in disbelief. There was no way she was going to make him go to a stupid party and follow her stupid commands.

"Just saying, I'll be out of that wild hair of yours in a few months." Pacifica stated while turning to walk away. "But just keep these few things in mind." She was now striding off as she continued her speech. "We're only as young as this moment, this is probably the last time you will have to deal with one of my antics again, and there's a party tonight downtown, and I expect you to be there." She turned after being several feet away with a lip-glossed smile, then she was gone. And Dipper kicked the wheel of his car because of the fact that he can never get himself to say no to her, and he knew he was going to regret whatever he was getting into tonight.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm when Dipper arrived at the house party. He hoped Pacifica thought he was going for the "fashionably late" appearance instead of the truth, that he was considering not showing up at all. Mabel was right, he never got into these sort of things. He was a nerd, and not the social butterfly his twin sister was. He'd much rather read a book at home then party all night long. Sighing, Dipper took one last look at the keys in his hand. It was never too late to drive back home. But Pacifica's words echoed through his mind, and she was right in a way. He was only as young as he was in this moment.

So taking a deep breathe, Dipper got out of his car and approached the house with the ear splitting music that could be heard miles away. _You can do this, Dipper. You've saved the universe once. You can do this._

He grabbed the golden doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

 

Taking her fourth shot of the night, Pacifica took out her phone to check the time. Almost 9:30 and the idiot was no where to be seen.

She swerved through the crowd of high schoolers. A few waved hello to her, while others staggered past her, and some were making out in clear sight. Pacifica was used to this activity. After all, she was known for attending every party that took place, making many wonder how she has kept up her grades. Hard work and time management is all Pacifica would say.

Parties were almost boring to her at this point. People would pass out drunk before the night ended. A boy or two would whistle or cat call as she walked by. Couples that no one would ever expect would be kissing on the couch. Everything was the same and everything got old. She would never admit this though. She took another shot. _Where is that dork. Is he going to flake?_

As she walked over to her group of friends, a tap was felt on her bare shoulder. She turned around and couldn't help the smile that crept one her lips. The one thing that would make this night interesting.

"Look who decided to finally show." Pacifica stated, analyzing Dipper's choice in fashion for this event. He was dressed in his regular clothing, a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. He lost the hat so at least he had that outfit change going for him. "Finally going to take my advice and become a high schooler tonight?" She asked but didn't get an immediate response.

Looking up at the boy in confusion, Pacifica noticed that Dipper's gaze bore deep into her making her flush from the intensity of his stare. He looked her up and down, and as every second passed, the room felt smaller and her dress felt tighter and when did it get so hot in here? Many boys drooled over Pacifica, she was used to the attention especially when she wore this red dress that exaggerated her curves. Her hair was in loose curls, and she wore her silver heels. Pacifica knew this outfit would get the attention of many people at this party but none of them had made her as flustered as the boy in front of her. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach, but quickly blamed the alcohol.

Bringing brought back to reality, Dipper finally replied with a nervous. "Uh.. Yeah." The look of longing disappeared as soon as it had arrived, and Pacifica let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding.

"Let's go get you something to drink."

* * *

 

As they made a beeline to the kitchen, Pacifica leading the way, and Dipper trailing behind, he couldn't help himself from looking at the form of the beauty in front of him. Long blonde curls cascading down her back. Dipper could only imagine how soft and silky her hair would feel if he ran his fingers through it. That little red dress that hugged her body so perfectly with her small waist down to her hips that moved side to side every step she took. _Damn_. When did she grow up like this, and how did he not notice.

"Keep up, loser."

Oh yeah, that's why he didn't notice. As they continued their walk, Pacifica came to an abrupt stop, and Dipper looked up from her ass he was staring at to question their sudden halt.

"Hey, sweetheart. You look beautiful tonight." A tall, burly boy with dirty blonde hair said with a grin on his face, and Dipper recognized him. He was the star football player who dumped Pacifica a few months ago. There was a strange feeling welling up in Dipper's gut after the words left the boy's mouth. "Why don't we ditch this lame party so you and I can have some alone time?"

Dipper's fists clenched beside him. The nerve of this guy to talk to a girl like that. And not just any girl, but Pacifica. Despite his anger, Dipper continued to stand still, teeth gritted.

"Get lost, James." Pacifica stated, annoyance clear in her voice, and it wasn't the playful tone she used with Dipper. While she was walking away, James grabbed her by the wrist, making Dipper's blood boil. His face hot with anger. Eventually, a crowd began to form around them

"Cmon sweetheart, I want you back." James said with a fake pout on his face that Dipper wished he could slap off. "I made a mistake. Don't be a dumb bitch and make the same one."

That was it. Dipper's fist was raised in the air, ready to strike. Despite knowing that he would definitely get pummeled by the quarterback, Dipper did not think twice to punch him until Pacifica's words stopped him midway.

"Let go!" She shouted at James and yanked her arm out of his grip. "I have a boyfriend." And she did something Dipper would have never imagined. She grabbed his hand in hers, fingers intertwined. And Dipper's heart skipped a beat. "This is my new boyfriend, Dipper."

Dipper's eyes widened and he stood there speechless until Pacifica jabbed him sharply in the rib, making him wince.

"Yeah. Me and Pacifica are dating." Dipper stated awkwardly with a blush on his cheeks. He was definitely not prepared for whatever this was. And neither was James.

Eyes opened wide and mouth opened even wider, Pacifica's ex boyfriend stood shocked for a few seconds until he was brought back to reality and burst out in laughter, tears in his eyes. "This. Is your rebound?" James peeped out in between bouts of laughter. "This is a joke. Pacifica Northwest goes for nerdiest kid in school. Say goodbye to your popularity."

Soon the people who were crowded around them began to giggle and point as well, making Pacifica blush angrily, releasing her hold on Dipper's hand, and pushing her way out of the crowd. Dipper chased after her into the kitchen where she stood, leaning over the counter. Her brows knit together as her hair fell, covering her face. She gazed down at her hands that were gripping the sides of the counter. Dipper didn't knowing what to say. After all, her embarrassment was caused by the mere fact that she was "dating" someone like him. The thought brought a pang to his chest, which he quickly brushed off.

"I'm uh.. sorry about what happened." Is all Dipper said because he knew that nothing he would say would make her feel any better.

"Not your fault." She said quietly, head still low. "Just a bad idea on my part."

"He's a dick."

"I know."

Dipper stood beside her, quiet and confused. Questions swarmed through his mind. _Why had she told her ex boyfriend that they were dating? Why him? Why Dipper Pines? And why did he care so much?_

But soon the silence was broken as Pacifica's head shot up, and she approached a table with rows of cups filled with vodka. She began to gulp down one, two, three... Dipper stopped her before she could take another.

"What are you doing." Pacifica asked pushing him aside and picking up another cup. Then realizing the reason why Dipper was even at this party to begin with. Trying to regain her composure, she asked, "what are you waiting for?"

When he saw the cups lined up neatly in a row with a clear liquid filled halfway, Dipper frowned. He never enjoyed the taste of vodka so this was not going to be enjoyable. Dipper picked up a shot and shut his eyes as he swallowed the beverage. Not as bad as he had remembered but still not good. Pacifica let out a giggle and looked over at him with a dazed expression.

"You're drunk aren't you." Dipper asked as Pacifica slightly wobbled beside him and looked up at him. She was a sight to see, wearing such elegant and mature clothing but losing her balance within those expensive heals. It was humorous and Dipper wished he could take a video of this moment to later embarrass her but decided against it. He'd rather not get into that type of war with her.

"No!" Pacifica hiccuped. "I forgot!" She shouted too loudly and handed Dipper three more shots. She tried her best to stand up tall and straight but keeping her balance was obviously difficult for her. "You must be a lightweight so that should be enouff." She mocked, and Dipper sighed because even when she's drunk she still makes fun of him.

After taking all three, Pacifica pushed him into the main room where everyone was dancing. The music was blasting in his ears, and Dipper couldn't understand the fun of this at all. However, his opinion quickly changed when his companion grabbed his arm to her chest and shouted stupidly, "Go make out!". And this. This was what was fun. Watching Pacifica Northwest, the sophisticated and seemingly unshakeable girl, speak in slurs and lose her balance. She had no power right now.

And she was falling over. Dipper picked her up quickly and brought her to the couch. She leaned on the boy holding her and hung her head like a rag doll. Thinking she passed out, Dipper groaned. Great. So much for helping him "experience life to the fullest." His thoughts were interrupted when Pacifica raised her head up again now only inches away from his face. Her eyelids were drooped, half open, and she smelled like lilacs and flowers mixed with alcohol. It was intoxicating. Her lips were slightly parted, and Dipper let his thoughts wander into far away places where he imagined the taste of Pacifica's lips or how soft they would feel and... _wait_ what was he thinking. This is Pacifica Northwest. This should not be happening. Dipper was about to push her off of him and leave the party immediately until he felt her hands grab his face, and forcing him to look directly into her captivating eyes, and he was getting completely lost in them. Dipper shook his head. "Pacifica." He said, not only trying to snap her out of the haze she was in but him as well.

It only worked slightly for her, as she opened her eyes a little wider and her hands fell to her side, leaving Dipper's face colder than it was before.

"Oh, right. Go make out with an attractive hottie. I'll be here." Dipper watched as she continued to lean on him and no way in _hell_ was Dipper leaving her here unprotected. He saw the other boys eyeing her all night, she was in no way safe here.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dipper said and was surprised by the words that left his mouth but even more surprised by the smile that formed on Pacifica's lips as she leaned in closer. _Way too close._ Dipper thought as he tried his very best to look anywhere but Pacifica's tempting lips, hypnotizing eyes, or cleavage very exposed to him at this angle. It was getting harder to breathe each second that passed.

No he couldn't take advantage of her like this. He wouldn't, not when she was so helpless.

"Dipper." She whispered.

And he couldn't take it anymore and he couldn't help himself when she looked at him like that and _Goddamnit_ he was so screwed and in for it the next day, but he didn't care at all in this moment. He leaned in so close that he could feel her breathe on his skin, then did the unthinkable.

Dipper Pines kissed Pacifica Northwest.

As soon as his lips touched hers, all thoughts of uncertainty and fear or even regret disappeared. She tasted like cherries mixed with alcohol and her lips were even softer than he ever imagined. She responded immediately after his lips met hers. Already deepening the kiss, her lips parted as did his and suddenly their tongues were at war with one another for dominance. Her legs straddling him and her hands lightly touching his face and then running her fingers through his curls. 

Dipper felt like he was in a dream. He moved his hands down her back, feeling every curve in her body, till he reached her ass and grabbed it. She responded with a surprised moan, and Dipper used this to his advantage.

Never before had he felt this much heat and this much desire in the air. And never before did he want something to last forever, and he didn't stop no matter how much his lungs screamed for air. His whole body was engulfed in flames and he never felt anything like this. She sparkled and glowed on him.

He wanted to savor every taste and every sound and every feeling and every little thing that was happening as he was kissing this girl who got on every last one of his nerves but whom he secretly cared for deeply.

His conscience told him that this was Pacifica Northwest and that even though he's always thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, he never had harbored feelings for her. But his heart that was beating out of his chest told him otherwise. He felt like he was flying, kissing her as she ran her fingers through his hair, every touch electric, and he cupped the soft skin of her cheeks. And he _must_ be drunk. That is the only logical conclusion as to why he was feeling this way.

Then all feelings of soaring in the air and heart pounding and lips touching disappeared. And suddenly she pulled away and got off of him, bringing Dipper back to reality. It was over and Dipper wanted it back so badly he wanted to grab her and pull her close but confusion consumed him and he didn't understand what he did wrong or why she had stopped. And he remembered that she was lightning and all things elegantly chaotic. She sparkled in the darkest nights and he burnt out from merely looking at her. She was flawless and popular and he was hopeless and unlikeable and was he was absolutely nothing in comparison to her.

"Round two later."

Is all she said gasping for air from the kiss. Her face was a brilliant shade of red and Dipper felt pride rising up within him for _he_  had made her like that, but the feeling was soon replaced by disappointment when realization occurred. That whatever this was probably not going to occur ever again.

"I'm tired and my head hurts." Pacifica whined, and Dipper took this as a sign that the night was over, and no matter how much he wished that he could lean in and kiss her so he could experience that moment all over again, he knew she wouldn't want that. And he knew that she was lying when she said there will be a "round two" because this was Pacifica Northwest and he was Dipper Pines. And once she sobers up, everything will be over. But despite this, deep within him, he had a small hope that it wasn't. And as foolish as he knew he was being, a part of him will always wait for that round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Part 2 is coming;) I wouldn't leave Dipper in that situation! Poor child deserves the best. Hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks again!


End file.
